Dorothy
Dorothy (ドロシー Doroshī) is an Etrurian archer from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. She is an escort charged with the mission to protect Saul from danger and to keep him from getting into trouble from his womanizing ways. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Personality Dorothy is a rather reserved person. She often comes off as shy and nervous and has trouble thinking of what to say to people. She also has the odd tendency to talk to herself, as can be seen in her Support Conversations with Shin. She also tends to doubt herself, in her abilities and intelligence. Dorothy is also greatly devoted to the St. Elimine Church, which is why she agreed to escort Saul. In her Support Conversations with Bishop Jodel she will express an overwhelming desire to want to be able to use healing staves to help heal people. She asks Jodel why it is that no matter how hard she prays she cannot use staves. Jodel replies to her questions with a story involving St. Elimine, an Eagle, and an Owl, the basis of the story being that everyone has different skills that they can use to contribute and help others with. Dorothy also has problems with being feminine. In her Support Conversations with Clarine, Clarine first approaches her exclaiming: "Why are you dressing yourself in men's clothes?". Clarine then spends a considerable amount of time trying to train Dorothy to be 'a lady' by teaching her etiquette and whatnot. Eventually however, Dorothy decides that she just isn't good at any of it and that she should give up, but Clarine suggests that the biggest thing Dorothy must fix is her confidence, and that a lady must be confident. In the process the two become friends. Dorothy also takes her obligation to guard Saul very seriously. She also constantly pesters him about how he tends to flirt with women. In their Support Conversations, she does just that and Saul in turn eventually provides 'a good excuse' as she had said he should have. In the final conversation however, Saul ends up having to flee after aggravating Dorothy thoroughly. Starting Stats |Archer |Fire |3 |19 |5 |6 |6 |3 |4 |2 |7 |5 |Bow - D |Steel Bow Vulnerary Growth Rates |85% |50% |45% |45% |35% |15% |15% Promotion Gains *HP: +2 *Strength: +3 *Skill: +3 *Speed: +3 *Defence: +2 *Resistence: +3 *Constitution: +1 *Movement: +1 Supports Saul, Perceval, Clarine, Sin, Jodel Overall Dorothy may not be the sharpest looking in the bag, but don't let that fool you, as she can be a very useful unit. She is a more powerful, although slightly less accurate archer than Wolt. She has high HP, Strength, Skill, Speed, and decent luck. However, she has low defense and resistance. She will be a good dodger and give out a lot of damage and with such high HP it will be hard to take her out. Try to keep her away from enemies with high critical hit rates. If fully trained before promoting to a Sniper, she will have much higher HP than the pre-promote Snipers, and will cap Strength early on. Her high endurance and avoid outweigh her low defenses. Quotes Possible Endings *'Dorothy - Gentle Archer' (心美しき弓使い Kokoro utsukushiki zukai) Dorothy returned to her hometown and led a normal life. She never was the flashiest or the most impressive among her comrades, but perhaps she may be the one who led the most fulfilling life afterwards... Gallery File:Dorothy.png|Dorothy's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters